Finding the past
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: A Masen and a Cullen once they were meant to be together but circumstances tore them apart. It maybe to late for Elizabeth and Edward but when it comes to their grandchildren maybe the pain of the past will be the one thing to bring them together. Cross generational story. the story of the past and the present you can't have one without the other.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight 2013

She held the picture up to the sun, it was old and wrinkled and torn at the corner, it was in black and white but there was no doubt that the house she was standing in front of was the same house in the picture.

Flipping the picture over she read the inscription. _A house for me and Edward _1955

But who was Edward? There was no people present in the picture and only that one line to go one. In all her life she'd never even heard of any mention of someone named Edward, let alone someone her grandma might have lived with. The way the inscription was worded it seemed like it was a romantic relationship but maybe she was reading too much into it.

"If you were only here to explain." Isabella Swan sighed and looked back down at the picture. She looked back up at the house shielding her eyes from the prying sun. "It's now or never I guess." She took a step forward and then stopped shaking her head she held her spot. "I'm being stupid there is no way the same people live here why would they this whatever it is I'm looking for took place over fifty years ago." That was the thing whatever she was looking for. Bella had no clue what she was looking for all she knew is she had to find it. Whatever that elusive it was. It was her grandmother's last request with her last breath she'd pressed the picture in her hand and breathed Forks Washington find Edward." She'd never heard of Forks or Edward but here she stood know. She had to do it for the woman who had a tough life. For the woman who lost one son to a drowning accident and who lost a daughter to wonder lust. All she had at the end was Bella and her Older Cousin Jasper her Uncle Peter's only child.

She owed it to the woman who raised her when her own mother refused to do so. Taking one more fortifying breath she stepped forward again and traveled up the steps one at a time to the count of her heartbeats. One two three. She stopped in front of the heavy oak door. Pressing the doorbell she waited impatiently and feeling stupid. The door opened and a man who couldn't be much older than herself opened the door. A man that in some way looked oddly familiar to her.

"May I help you?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down once more at the picture. "I hate to bother you and I know this will sound silly but I'm looking for someone named Edward."

"I'm Edward."

Eyes widened Bella looked down at the picture. "Um no I… that's not possible the Edward I'm looking for would be an old man. He would have lived here when the house was new." She held up the picture.

"How did you get this?" The younger Edward asked taking the picture and studying.

"My Grandmother gave it to me but do you know who I'm looking for." Edward looked at this mysterious girl who had turned up on his doorstep.

"Probably my grandfather one second. Pops come here please." Butterfly's warred heavily in her stomach. She was about to meet the mysterious Edward who her grandmother had clearly held a torch for throughout her who life even through her marriage to Bella's own Grandfather Dale Mcarthy.

"What is it?" An older man leaning heavily on a cane came to the door.

Elizabeth." He breathed as his eyes locked on Bella. But Bella's own eyes locked on him because here stood a man that even if she hadn't realized before she had seen in old pictures she'd dug out of her Grandmother's trunk as a little girl. Pictures her grandmother had taken and hidden. Oh of course he was older but there was no mistaking it was the same man. Her grandmother had sent her here and he though she was her grandmother so what did this all mean?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

"I'm Sorry but my name is Isabella Swan but I do know an Elizabeth or I should say I knew an Elizabeth she was my grandmother."

The man's face went even whiter Bella feared he would fall over from the stress of it all but his grandson reached around and held him. "I think you should come inside." The younger Edward stood back and allowed her entrance into the house.

"Thank you." She said quietly walking into the house that looked so roomy for two people.

"Come through here." He motioned as he walked with his grandfather. Leading her to a nice sized living room and gesturing for her to sit on the couch while he situated his grandfather. Bella folded her hands as she waited patiently.

"I'm really sorry to show up." She bit her lip. "but it was my grandmother's last wish to find this house from the picture and to find Edward. She didn't tell me why but I loved my grandmother so I came I had to."

"May I see the picture please?" the elder Edward reached out his hand and clasped the picture delicately in her wind roughened hands. "You say she was your grandmother?'

"Yes I'm the granddaughter of Elizabeth Masan Brandon and Levi Brandon."

The old man smiled sadly and briefly. "I guess she had a good life then." Bella didn't know what to say to that because in truth her grandmother hadn't she had a tough life between Uncle Peter's death and her own mother Renee's leaving Bella herself on her grandmother's doorstep after Charlie Swan had been shot and killed in the line of duty when Bella was only six months old.

"I don't know about her younger life but her adult life was frought with hardship. She married young had my uncle Peter and then my mother. Peter died at twenty from drowning and my mother left me on her doorstep at six months old to barley be heard from again. Her husband my grandfather died when I was but two he was a nice man but not very warm. So now the only relatives I have left are my mother and my cousin Jasper he's my uncle Peter's son but he's twelve years older then I.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward senior thrust the picture back into Bella's hand. "I don't know why Elizabeth wanted you to find me but I haven't seen her since she disappeared into the night only days after that picture was taken.

A look came over his face as he thought back on that night.

A/N So next up What happened that night Why did Elizabeth leave while we'll see things from Edward senior's point of view maybe that will give us a few more clues.


End file.
